


Enemy

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: And It's Associated Dub-Con, Hints to Past Dub-Con As Well, It's Trope Time People!, LD's Fanfic Jeopardy!, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Enemy, enemy, enemy, he's the enemy!





	Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August (in December)  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Starscream, Air Raid, Red Alert, Ratchet  
>  **Warnings:** Heat Cycle, And It's Associated Dub-Con, Hints to Past Dub-Con As Well,  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 4\. Enemy

Starscream blamed Megatron's ranting over the comms for not seeing the attack that knocked him right out of the sky. Had Megatron not been interfering in Starscream's leadership of the aerial combat squads, Starscream wouldn't have been hovering, hands on hips in annoyance as he tried to convince Megatron to shut up and the mechs under his command to ignore the obsessed fool and follow Starscream's orders. Had Starscream not been forced to hold still and split his focus, there was absolutely no way the damn, obnoxious, _faux_ Seeker the Autobots called an Aerialbot would have gotten the drop on someone of Starscream's skill.

It was embarrassing!

Even as Starscream twisted, wings flared to catch the air as they fell, legs forward but lax in preparation for the rather hard landing as he batted at the other mech, he plotted ways to exact revenge from Megatron for this indignity.

When they reached the forest and tree branches lashed at Starscream's body, he snarled and tucked his wings in to protect them. Fragging Earth! At least the ground was softer than on Cybertron. Starscream tucked himself up and shoulder rolled as his feet touched the earth, but before he could fully stand, the Aerialbot was on him. They went tumbling over the spongy ground, limbs tangled, but Starscream had the experience and presence of mind to keep his wings close and his body loose. A final twist and fast scramble found Starscream on top of the Aerialbot, weight balanced on his knees and the mech's wrists in his hands. Blue optics blazed as Starscream slammed the Aerialbot's arms to the ground to either side of his head.

"Now what, little Autobot?" Starscream hissed, furious, his claws sinking into the cabling at the Aerialbot's wrist joints. They were at a bit of an impasse in this position, but Starscream had faith he could handle it and still come out the victor. He had far more experience in hand to hand than this welp, and-

"Yours," the mech gasped, arching up.

And that was Starscream's first clue that maybe something was different about this particular attack. "What now?" he asked, blinking.

The mech whined and arched, body undulating under Starscream. "Yours. Take me."

"Aw frag," Starscream groaned, then hurried to keep his grip on the Aerialbot's arms. "You're in heat, you stupid fragger. Why are you out of your base?" Starscream opened his comms and then immediately closed them. "Frag," he swore again. He couldn't let Megatron find out. He couldn't let anyone find out, because this damn _youngling_ wasn't going to face the slag Starscream had. That left Starscream only one option for-

Air Raid! His name was Air Raid, Starscream suddenly remembered. "You owe me, brat. You hear me?"

Air Raid moaned and writhed, the warmth of his frame beginning to soak into Starscream's body, past the heat of battle and flight-warmed systems. Starscream shook his head and opened the one comm line he had to the Autobots.

" _Who is this?! How did you get this code?!_ " Red Alert demanded, voice shrill.

"You gave it to me," Starscream replied.

" _Starscream! You-_ "

"Air Raid's in heat," Starscream snapped, interrupting. Red Alert could continue to hate him and think the worst of their own dealings later. "I have him pinned, but I can't guarantee his safety for very long. These are my coordinates. Get someone immune here who is strong enough to handle a Seeker in the midst of his cycle who has already chosen his mate."

There was a pause, and despite the slight tremor in his voice, Red Alert was all business when he spoke again. " _Ratchet en route. Hold position._ "

"Tell him to hurry," Starscream huffed and closed down the line. Somewhere in the distance, Megatron roared. The aerial command channel was full of chatter, but it sounded as if Skywarp had taken over. Starscream opted to pretend he was down and unconscious for the time being and let his trinemate continue on. It couldn't get much worse than what Megatron had been ordering, and Skywarp was vaguely competent in the air. Occasionally.

The minutes ticked by slowly, however, and Starscream grew more and more tense. Air Raid struggled and begged, his movements uncoordinated now but still holding the strength of desperation. There was a tickle in Starscream's nose, and he shut his optics and prayed to Primus the medic would _hurry the frag up_! Air Raid's panel was open, he'd begun to cry, and his lubricant smelled far too sweet and alluring.

"You are my enemy," Starscream said -more to himself than Air Raid- and tried to ignore how warm his own panel had become, or how very pleasant Air Raid's movements felt under it as Starscream pressed his weight down in an effort to keep the mech pinned. "Enemy. Enemy. Not mate. Enemy. I hate my life. Enemy."

"Starscream?"

Red optics gone a bit hazy and dark snapped open and locked on the intru-

"Ratchet." Starscream gave his head a hard shake and shoved away the grip of possessive rage. Not his mate. Air Raid was _not_ his mate.

"I have stasis cuffs," Ratchet said and slid a foot closer, only to freeze when Starscream growled. "Starscream? You with me?"

"Why in the _frag_ did you send a youngling in heat into combat?!" Starscream snarled and gave his head another shake. "Get over here, damnit! It's hard enough to focus, I don't need you wasting more time!"

Ratchet stepped close, and went for Air Raid's wrists first. Starscream gritted his teeth and clenched his optics shut as he felt the touch against his own fingers. _Enemy, enemy, enemy..._

Air Raid keened and bucked, but Starscream did his best to ignore him and move his hands to the ground. Ratchet pulled and dragged the Aerialbot away, Air Raid sobbed, and Starscream remained kneeling, hunched with his fingers clawed into the soil. There was a brief sound of a scuffle, but then, mercifully, Air Raid went silent.

"I didn't have any idea he was in heat," Ratchet said softly from much closer to Starscream. "Are you going to be ok? I've got a few meds on me-"

"Leave," Starscream interrupted, his voice low, rasping as he fought ancient, _stupid_ protocols. "Take him and leave." He would need to wash himself. He would need to rinse his respiration system and filters. He needed that perfect scent out of his frelling nose, off his body, and nowhere near the other Decepticons.

Ratchet moved away, and Starscream heard a grunt of sound and clank of metal on metal. "Thank you, Starscream."

Starscream pushed his claws deeper, focused on his respiration and spark pulse, and ignored everything else for a long while.


End file.
